wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Na szczycie Dżebel-Akry
[[Plik:Jebel Aqra (Casius Mountain), circa 1836, engraving.PNG|thumb|''Dżebel-Akra (Mount Casius), miedzioryt z ok. 1836 roku.]] }} Cisza na ziemię zamyśloną siadła; Jak nieruchomy strop niebieski w górze Mórz się przede mną błękitnią zwierciadła; Na spadłych liści jesiennej purpurze Kameleona cicho postać zbladła Jak duch się sunie. W długim czarnym sznurze Skrzydła żurawi drżą na modrem niebie, Kto wie zkąd idą? – westchnąłem do ciebie. I tem westchnieniem zamąciłem ciszę; Bo oto przyszła ta jesienna chwila, Gdy się tu żaden listek nie kołysze; Cicho, tak cicho, że skrzydło motyla Nad mirtu krzakiem trzepoce słyszę; Nad senną ziemię słońce się wychyla, Nieobudzonej dawszy pocałunek, Składa przed sobą z prac rocznych rachunek. Zwykłem gwar miasta porzucać w te czasy, Na Dżebel-Akry nagie wchodzić ciemię, Źrenicę wolną wypuszczać na lasy, Na góry stepy – i niewdzięczne brzemię Powszechnej troski, łzy, życia zapasy Rzucać raz w roku na milczącą ziemię. Z bolów ja więzień rozkuty na poły, Wzrokiem i lotem mierzę się z sokoły. Patrz! Taurus, Giaurdag – tu Orontu wstęgi Wiją się modre – tu Antjochja dołem – Prędzej w lot! prędzej! nie tykaj tej księgi, Bo by ci trzeba w proch uderzyć czołem… Tam Alep – miń go! Timurów potęgi Krwawy ślad widzę przywalon popiołem – Miń go!... Twem skrzydłem obudzone hordy Powstać gotowe z płomieniem i mordy! Patrz! Tam niebieską kopułę bez chmury Piramid z lodu podparły szeregi – Znasz je mój druhu – to Libańskie góry! Tam kwiat mirtowy zdobi krynic brzegi, Wiosna i zima, słonecznej purpury Uśmiech gorący i sybirskie śniegi; Wiotki cyklamen u stóp gór się śmieje, Na szczytach cedry śnią Dawidów dzieje! Gdy się me oko w tę obróci stronę, Gdzie składa słonce jasne swoje lice, Dziennym pochodem nad nami znużone, Tam nieskończoność – dwie modre siostrzyce: Toń morza, niebo w jedność ożenione, Leżą z wielkiemi swemi tajemnice, Wspaniałe, czyste, bez chmury, bez plamy; Jest gdzie pohulać, o! szerokie ramy! To też mój druhu, cielesne me oczy Z piękna na piękne ślizgają się wolne, To w jar utoną Sykomor uroczy, T o znów wypłyną miedzy kwiaty polne, Patrzą jak tam się wielka kula toczy, Pchana przez prace robaczków mozolne, Ścigają wilków owadów gonitwy, Zastępy mrówek gotowe do bitwy. I dziwna! – straszne olbrzymy granitów, W lazur się nieba wdzierające dumnie, Wzrok mój do śnieżnych rzadko nęcą szczytów; Zewsząd maluczkość biegnie, rwie się ku mnie; Z pod rozpiętego namiotu błękitów Żywych świat pyłków w tęczowej kolumnie Na skroń mą spływa i pieje mi, pieje Całą genezis, wzrost wielkich, ich dzieje! Maluczkość – święta obowiązków księga, Nauki wielkiej pełna i otuchy! Patrz! jak z ogniwkiem ogniwko się sprzęga, Jak z nich się wiją olbrzymie łańcuchy, Jak niezwalczona z nich wstaje potęga; W maluczkość patrząc, nauczysz się skruchy I miłowania, poznaj żeś maluczki, Więc żukiem czuj się i pracuj jak żuczki! W maluczkość patrząc, widzę te pracownie, Gdzie Pan wykuwa zwycięskie oręże, Którymi pychy rozwala warownie; W maluczkość wierząc ci wznieśli się męże, Co nauczyli krwią swoją wymownie: Że z kroplą kropla, znój się z znojem sprzęże I na miłości rosnąc podwalinie, Przez wieki wieków przejdzie i nie zginie! Ziarnko do ziarnka i do bolów ból! Jak nakazuje i miłość i wiara, Choćby się kośćmi zbieliła twarz pól Świątyń zgorzelałych popiołami szara; Krew do krwi! ziemi, nieba mówi król, Że jego będzie zwycięstwo, nie cara! Łza do łzy! bądźmy maluczcy a czyści; Cierpliwość, miłość przeciw nienawiści! I na daremno sprzedajność, zwątpienie, Oręż dla wroga kują arsenałów; Darmo na własne sromotne zhańbienie Wieszczów posągi walą z piedestałów; Wloką Adamów i Zygmuntów cienie Po krwi, co winą ma być ich zapałów. Herodów tłoczyć będzie krew przelana, A nie proroków że zwiastują Pana! Jednak to boli!... Łzawe oko moje Wieszam na niebie i wołam: O Panie! Daj ty mi męztwo na najcięższe boje. Jeźli mi konać na obcym gdzieś łanie, To niech wytrwale do końca dostoję, A nie zabity przez to urąganie Co syczy: nie dość szubienic i katów, Wy świątyń własnych macie Herostratów! Nie pękaj serce! wiedz, że na tej górze Stosy ofiarne bałwanom rozpalał Juljusz Odstępca w cezarów purpurze; Bałwany padły, ale On ocalał On, krzyż, silniejszy nad szatańskie burze! Nie raz krwi potop falami go zalał, Nad krwawe fale wynosi ramiona, Uczy: kto we mnie uwierzył, nie skona! I ukojony po gór tych łańcuchu Na północ oko ku ojczyźnie sunę; I widzę tęczę, mój serdeczny druhu, Wspomnień twych tęczę! i tę świętą strunę Która w snop wiąże co pokrewne w duchu; I wierzaj, lżej już położę się w trumnę, Bo gdy tęsknota i boleść mnie szarpie, Twą tęczę skubię dla rany na szarpie. ''I skubię tęczę dla rany na szarpie. Cypr. Norwid. '' Karol Brzozowski. '' Latakija w Syrji 27. października 1876. Kategoria:Karol Brzozowski Kategoria:Wiersze